Everything went crazy!
by KiBoy
Summary: What happens, when a group of chipmunks has to face off against a world that is completely... random? FUN of course!
1. Randomness begins!

**Everything went crazy!**

* * *

**Short note.**

**I typed this way back, almost 2 months ago. It was sitting on my disc, so I decided to post it.**

**This story was also meant to introduce Ruby, but oh well... for the sake of this story, act like you don't know who she is.**

* * *

"Hey Ki, wake up. We've got a problem." He opened his eyes slowly. The Chipettes and The Chipmunks were hanging above him.

"What?" Ki stood up and noticed Dave was sitting on a pink beach ball, drinking tea from a gardening can. "... What's wrong with him?" Lucas came from the kitchen.

"Look outside." He did so and noticed everything was covered with confetti, toilet paper, soap and... chinese food!?

"Yeah... tell me this is a dream..."

"It isn't!" Everyone yelled. Someone knocked on the door. It was Will Smith, dressed like a cookie selling girl.

"Excuse me sir, do you want to buy some cookies?" He said. Ki wanted to facepalm but stopped himself.

"Do you have cookies with... erm... gravel?" Alvin asked in a half-serious tone.

"Let me check... yeah! Three boxes! Want one?"

"Sure..." Ki gave the money to Will who left for the next house, closing the door after him. He opened the box. The cookies were looking pretty normal. "I have to taste this or I won't believe..." He took a bite and ate the whole cookie. "Woah. I never thought gravel would be so tasty!" Theodore took one of the cookies and spat it out instantly.

"This doesn't taste good..."

"How could you eat a cookie with GRAVEL!?" Eleanor asked him.

"I'm just crazy, okay?" Ki answered. Soon, there was another knock on the door. "Who is it now?!" Behind the door was something which strongly resembled a zombie.

"Eeek!" Everyone screamed and ran... except Lucas and Ki.

"NOBODY LIKES ME! WAAAAAAA!" The 'zombie' cried out and began climbing the house, and then jumped from the roof and literally exploded, covering everything in strawberry juice.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" They said at the same time.

"HELP!" Came from the house. There was a huge snake in the living room. But it wasn't an ordinary snake. It was a singing snake.

"He is singing Eminem! Ha ha ha ha!" Ki fell to the floor, laughing. Looks like our singing 'friend' didn't like it...

"I WILL EAT YOU!" The snake yelled out. But, he didn't know who he was against. In few seconds, he managed to get tied up, cut to pieces and turned into a whole stack of female purses. Brittany took one.

"BRITTANY!" Eleanor and Jeanette yelled at her.

"What? I'm saving myself few hundred dollars!" The pink clad chipette answered.

"We have to find out what's going on." Simon said. "Why everything is so... is so..."

"Random?"

"Yeah, thanks Lucas. I missed the word." Suddenly, Master Chief jumped in through the window.

"Cortana, I've reached my destination." He went upstairs. "Huh? ALIENS! HELP ME!" He ran back downstairs but he tripped and fell down the stairs, losing consciousness. As it turned out, that alien was some kind of intelligent liquid substance.

"Cool, a slime!" Ki tried to pet it, but that thing absorbed him. After a while he cut a small hole in it. Slime shrieked and run away, leaving him all dirty. Lucas commented it.

"Ki, I understand you just love slimes in Minecraft, but you don't need one in real life!"

"Killjoy..."

"Attention! Please fasten your seatbelts. We are landing in three minutes." A voice of a stewardess roared through the house.

"I'm not staying here!" Brittany yelled. Everyone followed her... except for Dave. He finished his tea a while ago and was currently sitting on the couch. And he was wearing his seatbelts. But the weirdest thing was that he had a moustache identical to Hitler's now.

"I think Dave will be okay for now..." Alvin said as everyone left the house.

"So, where are we going?" Jeanette asked.

"Straight to the jail, Daltons!" Lucky Luke appeared from nowhere, pointing his gun at her. She ran behind Simon. Lucas kicked him straight into men's most sensitive part and threw him at a weird graffiti of a mouth. It was looking so real... and so it was. It enjoyed the meal, because it burped loudly.

"Thanks guys! That guy was so annoying. Are you looking for anything? I might be able to help you. My name is Face by the way."

"Hi... Face." Simon said. "We are wondering what the hell happened. Everything is so weird now!"

"I know who you are looking for. But he's currently not in this solar system... but I heard he is coming to Earth next week."

"What's his name?"

"Nobody knows. And if you excuse me, I have to brush my teeth now. See you someday!" Face 'floated' across the wall mysteriously 'till he disappeared behind a corner.

"He has no arms! How is he going to do that?" Alvin exclaimed loudly. Simon just raised his shoulders.

"This new world makes no sense at all." He said as they resumed their journey. They managed to walk a few hundred metres before something else happened.

"Hello." They heard a girls' voice. It belonged to a chipette with ginger fur. She was standing on a tall branch of a tree and after a while she jumped down.

"Hi?" The group said, uneasily. Meanwhile the ginger chipette was eyeing Ki insistently.

"What?"

"You are strong... like a demon..." She said, surprising everyone.

"Thanks? ... What's your name anyway?" He said.

"Ruby." Ki didn't like her at all. And the red eyes... kinda demonical. But after a while he finally got it.

"Wait... tell me you aren't what I think you are." The others looked at him, confused, while the red eyed chipette smiled at him... devilishly.

"I have to dissappoint you... you are correct."

"What are you two talking about?" Alvin and Brittany asked at the same time.

"Guys... don't freak out... but she's a... demon." Ki slowly said. As he suspected, everyone scattered and began running the hell away. He sighed, while she came closer to him... closer than he would like to.

"While I think about it... are you any specific kind of demon?" He asked, bit of scared. Ruby smiled in a... lustful way. "NO WAY!" Ki yelled out and began running away from her, following the direction Simon and Jeanette ran earlier.

"Here!" He heard from his right. It was Simon, hiding in a dumpster.

"I hope she won't find me there..." Jeanette was there too.

"Why didn't you start running earlier?" She asked.

"Guys... you know there are many types of demons, right?" Ki started.

"Yeah?" They said.

"Well, she's a... succubus. I'm sure of that."

"And what exactly is that... succubus?"

"Why don't you ask me?" Ki literally cannonballed out of their hiding spot. Simon and Jeanette were long gone by then too.

"RUBY?! How did you... what do you want from me!?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"NO WAY! I've got a girlfriend!" Ruby giggled.

"She can join us if you want..." Ki gulped and backed away slowly... and he noticed a door. Chipmunk sized door on a wall. Without hesitation he opened them and found himself in a room... everyone else were there too.

"How?"

"You found the magic door! Funny it appeared for all of us..."

"Are you freaking kidding me? The secret room thing from Harry Potter!?" They heard a explosion behind one of the walls. There was also a pair of doors that weren't there before... and they opened. It was indeed Harry Potter itself, running like mad from something... or someone.

"HELP ME! HE'S CHASING ME!" He screamed.

"Voldemort?"

"NO, I!" Luc ran through the door a second later. "Thay guy is just a story character! While I am real! Besides, I am a better magician! I was about to cast Avada Kadavra but that coward began escaping!"

"Help!"

"Luc chill out. There a people who have more problems than you do."

"Like who? You?"

"Luc, are there any demon chicks trying to... erm... you around?" He blinked twice.

"What?"

"Because one is chasing me right now! And if she finds me..."

"Found you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He jumped up and began running in a random direction.


	2. Riders of the Sweet Dragons!

**Everything went crazy!**

**Chapter 2 - Riders of the Sweet Dragons!**

* * *

**Here is the chapter with fixed formatting. Enjoy!**

**Also, sorry that I changed the way I write this. Script format makes this so much easier...**

* * *

Ki: I think I've lost her... Alvin!

Alvin: Finally! I never expected this place to be so huge! I've lost everybody!

Ki: Let's keep together... there must be a exit somewhere.

Alvin: But how we will find it?

Ki: I've heard that if you always follow the right wall in a labirynth, you will always come to the exit eventually.

Alvin: Well, we might give it a try.

_2 hours later..._

Alvin: Just how big exactly is this place!?

Ki: How should I know?

Alvin: Can't you use your powers or something!?

Ki: Something is blocking them off. Hey look... what is that light?

Alvin: It's blue?! What's going on there?

Ki: Shhh... Somebody is talking. * They go a little closer to hear better. *

Unknown Voice: Xionxarxandamonique! Hear our cries!

Ki: Great, a demon cult in a middle of some screwed labirynth!

Brittany: LET US GO!

Ki&Alvin: HUH!? * They see Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore and Lucas tied up on a stone table. *

Ki: Deja vu... anyway, I think we should crash their party... what do you think?

Alvin: I say... LET'S DO THIS!

Ki: Wait! * Alvin charges into a room, only to get himself instantly caught. *

Cult Follower #1: INTRUDER!

Unknown Voice: Who are you and why are you interfering us!?

Alvin: LUKE SKYWALKER!?

Luke Skywalker: Indeed I am!

Alvin: Why do you want to summon Retard!?

Luke Skywalker: How dare you call our master like this!? OUR MASTER! DID YOU HEAR WHAT THE IMBECILE JUST DID!?

Alvin: Who do you call imbecile you cheap sci-fi bastard!?

Luke Skywalker: I am Luke Skywalker! The force is with me!

Alvin: Luke? Luke Skywalker: What?

Alvin: I AM YOUR FATHER!

Luke Skywalker: No... you can't... It's not possibl- Wait a minute! You are a chipmunk! You can't be my father! GUARDS! KILL HIM!

Alvin: It was worth a try... * Thinking. * Ki, where the heck are you!?

Ki: Did somebody call for me!?

Everybody: KI! FINALLY!

Alvin: Ki... what the hell is standing behind you!? * Goes super pale and faints. *

Nemesis: STARS?

Ki: Yeah! You see that guy? * Points at Luke. * He is from S.T.A.R.S!

Nemesis: STARS!

Ki: Okay guys. Nemi will have fun with Luke while we get the heck out of here!

Everybody: NEMI!?

Simon: That... thing is creepy!

Ki: * Grabs Alvin. * Ungh. I have to carry him now...

Luke Skywalker: GO AWAY YOU MONSTER! * Cuts off one of Nemesis' tentacles. *

Nemesis: STARS!

Everyone: KI! HURRY UP!

Ki: Oh come on! I will never have a chance to ever see again somebody's brain be penetrated by Nemesis' tentacle!

Everybody: * Faints. *

Ki: You've got to be kidding... * Nemesis is almost at Luke... * You will owe me one for this! * Grabs everyone and begins running to the exit. *

_Some time later..._

Jeanette: Ungh... where are we?

Ki: Welcome back on Earth! You all fainted.

Jeanette: ... Why? I can't remember anything.

Ki: That's not important.

Jeanette: You carried ALL of us here!?

Ki: You expect a guy who can destroy a planet in single blow be unable to carry a few chipmunks?

Jeanette: * Sweatdrops. * You have to do something about your ego...

Ki: Yeah... I know. Let's wake up others.

_Few minutes later..._

Brittany: Where are we?

Ki: That's a good question... I have no idea.

Alvin: And you didn't check if this place is safe!?

Ki: HOW!? YOU EXPECTED ME TO LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE HERE, UNCONSCIOUS!?

Alvin: That would be very like you.

Ki: HEY!

Jeanette: Guys! It's not a time for arguing!

Brittany: Jeanette is right. We have to know where are we.

Ki: Fine! * Leaves the group. *

Brittany: Alvin, stop making him angry. He is the only one who can protect us.

Lucas: HEY! What about me?

Brittany: Oh please! Even TOBY is stronger than you now!

Lucas: FINE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! * Leaves the group too. *

Everyone: ALVIN! BRITTANY!

Alvin&Brittany: WHAT!?

Simon: You pissed off the only 2 people who could protect us!

Theodore: Guys... I'm scared. I've heard something!

Eleanor: What was it Theo?

Theodore: I don't know... * Now everyone hears howling. *

Alvin: Okay... I'm scared too now!

Brittany: It's your fault you pissed off Ki!

Alvin: It's your fault you pissed off Lucas!

Everyone: IT'S BOTH YOUR FAULT! * They hear howling very close to them. *

Ki: You guys are screwed! * He and Ki are sitting on a column way up in the air. Ki is wearing 3D glassess while Lucas is eating popcorn. *

Lucas: There are some angry zombies heading in your direction!

Alvin: Hey guys! Glad you are here!

Brittany: Yeah! Help us!

Ki&Lucas: * Look at each other. * No.

Everybody: HUH!?

Ki: Learn to take care of yourself!

Lucas: After all, what can someone weaker than Toby do?

Alvin: Guys... That's not funny!

Ki: If not for your pitiful position now, we would be laughing.

Lucas: But we won't be that cruel. * The group notices the zombies. *

Everybody: HELP US! Ki: Nope.

Lucas: No way.

Alvin&Brittany: ASSHOLES!

Ki: You're only worsening your situation.

Lucas: It can't get worse, don't you think? * They hear a roar in the distance. *

Ki: Looks like it can. * Zombies run away. *

Lucas: That thing must be huge and scary since zombies escaped. * Something roars very close. *

Alvin: GUYS, PLEASE! * Ground starts trembling. * HOLY SHIT THAT THING MUST BE HUGE! * They finally see it. *

Brittany: IT'S A FREAKING DRAGON!

Theodore: Guys, doesn't it seem weird a bit?

Eleanor: Theo's right! Look what kind of dragon that is!

Ki&Lucas: * Eyes fall off their orbits. * TOASTER WAFFLES DRAGON!

Toaster Waffle Dragon: Mommy? * Starts running away. *

Everyone: * Drooling. * AFTER HIM!

_20 minutes later..._

Ki: Damn, it's fast!

Theodore: * In a trance. * I need that dragon! I want to eat him!

Lucas: The tunnel is ending! Look! * The see light in the distance. *

Alvin: Don't let it get away!

Ki: It's so close! * The dragon leaves the tunnel. *

Theodore: Hurry up everybody or our breakfast will run away!

Everybody: * Get out of the tunnel. *

Brittany: Did...

Alvin: We...

Jeanette: Die...

Simon: And...

Eleanor: Go...

Theodore: To...

Lucas: Chipmunk...

Ki: HEAVEN!? * They are in front of huge plains filled with various tasty dragons! *

Everybody: DRAGON TAMING TIME!

_Some times later..._

Theodore: I'm starving! Mr. Dragon! Can I get some toaster waffles please? * The dragon breathes a small mountain of toaster waffles. * YAY! * Dives into the pile. *

Ki: Hmmm... let's see... * Counts the dragons. There are literally hundreds of them around. * Hmm, none of them is exactly my favorite dessert or snack...

Alvin: Oh come on! You've got to pick one eventually! * Everyone has 'tamed' a dragon ( Which involved threatening them... ) except for Ki. *

Ki: I need something special... Huh? * They see someone riding a Cupcake Dragon. * Corey!?

Corey: Hey Ki! Look what I've found!

Alvin: Why she has the biggest dragon?!

Corey: Because I fully deserve every single cupcake this dragon has to offer!

Alvin: * Shuts up. *

Corey: Where is your dragon?

Ki: I still can't decide...

Everyone: What's your favorite sweet?

Ki: I can't decide...

Everyone: * Facepalm. *

Corey: You've got to have one!

Ki: I've got a few but I can't decide...

Everyone: WE ALREADY KNOW THAT! * They notice Chassidy and Michael coming in their direction on a Glazed Donut Dragon. *

Chassidy&Michael: Hi guys! How do you like our Mistero Feroce?

Corey: Mistero Feroce?

Chassidy: It means Ferocious Mystery in Italian.

Corey: Good idea! Let's name our dragons too!

Alvin: Hmmm, how shall I name mine? * Chocolate Dragon. * What about... Choco?

Choco: * Purrs. *

Brittany: My Trouffle Dragon is better! I'll call you... Sweetie!

Alvin: Oh come on... You call that a name?

Brittany: What, you think your dragon is better!? * They begin arguing. *

Choco&Sweetie: * Look at each other and then at their 'tamers' and sweatdrop... kind of. *

Simon: I'll call my dragon Wisdom. * He has a Toffi Dragon. *

Jeanette: I pick Knowledge! * She has a Candy Dragon. *

Theodore: I'll just call mine Waffly. * The very same Toaster Waffle Dragon. *

Eleanor: * Gumdrop Dragon. * Hmmm... I'll call you Victoria!

Lucas: * Cheesecake Dragon. * Your new name is EXCALIBUR!

Excalibur: * Sweatdrops... kind of... *

Ki: You have some weird perversive liking for swords...

Corey: So, I'm naming my dragon last... what should I choose?

Ki: I've got a perfect name for when I find mine.

Corey: What is it!?

Ki: I'll tell you when I get my own dragon.

Corey: Oh come on...

Ki: So how are you naming yours?

Corey: I'll settle with...

Ki: With?

Corey: With...

Brittany: With?

Corey: With...

Lucas: WITH!?

Corey: ... WITH...

Everyone: WITH!? * They hear a vicious roar in the distance. *

Ki: That sounds more like my dragon!

Corey: Huh?

Alvin: That's a pretty big one too!

Ki: I wonder what kind of Sweet Dragon he is! * Luckily, ( or unluckily... ) the dragon spotted them and breathed at their direction! *

Everyone: * Runs away, except for Ki. *

Ki: Hmmm, this tastes like... * Eyes grow wide. * CHOCOLATE PUDDING! THAT DRAGON IS MINE! * Flies after the dragon! *

Pudding Dragon: * Thinking. * WTF!?

Ki: Wait! I won't hurt you!

Pudding Dragon: * Lands somewhere in mountains. *

Ki: Come on, don't make me look for you... Here you are!

Pudding Dragon: * Scared. * Ki: I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to be my friend!

Pudding Dragon: * Doesn't believe Ki. *

Ki: And between us... * Whispers. * There is a sexy Cupcake Dragon back on the plains!

Pudding Dragon: * Grabs Ki and begins flying back! *

Ki: Woah! You are fast!

Pudding Dragon: * Roars. *

Alvin: It's coming back uhhh!

Ki: Don't run! It's safe now!

Alvin: I'm glad.

Ki: What could he do to you though? Drown you in pudding?

Lucas: That would be the most embarrassing death ever!

Alvin: * Blushing. * Forget I said anything!

Corey: So, what is that name?

Ki: That dragon is very majestic... like a king... That's perfect! King!

Corey: Ki and King huh?

Ki: So, did you finally decide about YOUR dragon's name?

Corey: Of course! It's going to be...

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Toby, the Creepypasta Slayer

**Everything gone crazy!**

**Chapter 3 - Toby, the Creepypasta Slayer.**

**Long time without update, here I come! ( I still wonder when I will update love affairs... I just have no idea for it... Actually I do, but I'd rather avoid typing what I have on my mind... )**

**Sorry for short chapter, but seriously, I HAVE TROUBLE BEING RANDOM RECENTLY! What the hell!?**

* * *

Ki: Velvet?

Corey: Yeah, you know, like the Red Velvet cupcake? It's my favorite!

Ki: Okay... So what are we doing now? Anybody has any ideas?

Everyone: Not really... * Suddenly, an explosion shakes the ground. * What's going on!?

Ki: What the heck? What's this power?

Lucas: Yeah... It's huge...

Ki: I've got to check it out... Stay here! * Flies off in the direction he sensed the power coming from. *

_3 minutes 41 seconds later..._

Goku: Frieza... You... You...

Frieza: What?

Ki: * Watching and eating popcorn. * Man, who'd knew I will witness the first super sayian transformation of Goku!?

Goku: * Notices him. * Woah! Who are you!? * Thinking. * Such power... Who is he?

Ki: Don't worry about me! Just beat the crap out of this retarded Frieza!

Goku: Okay... So where was I? * Pokes his head. * Right! ... FRIEZA! YOU KILLED KRILLIN! I WILL-

Ki: So awesome! Go ahead!

Goku: ... Could you please stop interrupting me?

Ki: ... Sorry Goku.

Frieza: Who are you?

Ki: Fuck off, I'm not telling.

Frieza: I'M THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! THE TERRYFYING TYRANT FRIEZA!

Ki: * Sweatdrops. * Yeah... and I banged your mom.

Frieza: * Eyes leave their orbits. * YOU ARE DEAD! * Begins charging his Planet Destroyer Ball. *

Ki: * Finishing his popcorn. *

Goku: Hey! You should watch out! This guy is serious!

Ki: No prob Goku. Let me take care of him...

Frieza: * Charging his PDB. *

Ki: Hey, are you done? I'm kind of getting impatient there...

Frieza: AAAAAAAARRRHHH!

_10 minutes later..._

Frieza: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!

_1 hour later..._

Frieza: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!

Ki&Goku: * Sleeping. *

_Meanwhile..._

Corey: I hope he's okay...

Lucas: No worries Corey. It's not that easy to kill him.

Brittany: I'm so bored... How long is he going to take?

Alvin: Who cares? I think we should go back to that tunnel and try to find a different exit. There is nothing but these plains and those small mountains over there. * Points with his paw. * Nothing but thousands of miles of plains.

Corey: Do you think we should leave him here?

Lucas: Yeah. He will find us. We can also leave a message if you want.

Simon: How? There is nothing we could use to write here...

Corey: I've got idea!

* 15 minutes later. *

Chassidy: Woah. That's true cupcake art. * The cupcake sign says: We went back into the tunnel Ki. See you soon. Love Corey! *

Corey: I know, right? Cupcakes are my life!

Michael: So, everyone is ready?

Everyone: * Nods. *

Lucas: Let's go then! * The go back inside the tunnel... *

_Back to our 'heroes'..._

Ki: * Wakes up. * Hey ar-

Frieza: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!

Ki: I give you 5 seconds. * 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *

Frieza: DIE! * FINALLY relases his PDB. *

Ki: Man, I've been waiting for this!

Frieza: DIE YOU FURRY THING!

Ki: * Stops the PDB. *

Frieza: WHAT!?

Goku: * Wakes up. * What's go- Wow!

Ki: Thanks. * Absorbs PDB. * Man, this kind of energy wouldn't make me last one hour...

Frieza&Goku: * Jaws drop. *

Ki: Now... * Smirks. * my turn...

Frieza: Uh oh...

Ki: * Flies up high into air. * SPIRIT BOMB...

Goku: This won't work! I've tried!

Ki: KAMEHAMEHA!

Goku: WHAT!?

Frieza: * Gets annihilated. *

Goku: Wow! What power!

Ki: Thank you... Oh fuck.

Goku: What is it?

Ki: Goku... can you turn Super Sayian?

Goku: What? That's just a legend!

Ki: Holy crap... You were supposed to turn Super Sayian and beat the crap out of him!

Goku: Is it really that important? After all, Eart-

Ki: It's not safe! You don't get it! Frieza was just beginning! What about the androids, Cell, Majin Buu? You will never beat them if you can't turn Super Sayian!

Goku: Oh... How do yo-

Ki: It's not important now! ... And since it's my fault... I feel obliged to help you.

Goku: Huh? How?

Ki: By showing you how to do it.

Goku: I don't want to be rude and anything, but you're a...

Ki: Chipmunk? * Snaps and turns back into human! ( First time since 'The Potion Accident!' ) * Now...

Goku: Wow! You are human!

Ki: Okay, now watch this... * Begins charging ki. ( Ironic, isn't it? ) His hair slowly begins to turn gold. *

Goku: Amazing!

SSJ Ki: * Turns SSJ. * I wonder why I never tried to do that earlier... But since we are on the topic... You want to see the next level?

Goku: Huh? There is a level beyond Super Sayian!?

SSJ Ki: Actually, there are 2 in Z, 1 more in GT and even more in AF... and let's not forget the God transformation...

Goku: * Confused. *

SSJ Ki: Ah, don't worry. You will understand in the future... But let's continue. * Begins charging even more ki, his hair gets a bit longer and spikier and sparks of electricity surround him. *

Goku: * Mouth agape. * How are you doing this?

SSJ2 Ki: I'm half god.

Goku: REALLY!?

SSJ2 Ki: Not really... But my power can be compared to one of a god.

Goku: So...

SSJ2 Ki: Well, let's continue.

_MANY hours later of various transformations..._

Goku: * Making notes. * So you are saying that the Super Sayian increases one's power 50 times?

Kaiokenx50 SSJ3 God Ki ( Yup, I combined the 2 strongest canon transformations* with a freaking Kaioken! TIMES FIFTY! ): So, you know everything now?

Goku: Yup! Let me try now! * After some struggle he finally goes SSJ! *

Kaiokenx50 SSJ3 God Ki: Congratulations Goku! * They high five. *

SSJ Goku: Thanks! Now I can leave for home! See you someday! * He flies off. *

Kaiokenx50 SSJ3 God Ki: See ya! * Turns back into his normal form. ( Human form I might add... ) * Man, I need to find the others... It's been quite a while...

_Back with the others._

Lucas: Woah! We are back on our street!

Simon: That's weird...

Alvin: Let's check up on Dave. * They enter the house to find it empty. * What now?

?: Halt!

Lucas: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Yes, that's my name.

Lucas: Fuck, I hate you.

Sephiroth: And that is why?

Lucas: You killed Aeris bitch!

Sephiroth: Oh, her... I had to. She relased Holy.

Lucas: DIE!

Everyone: * Oblivious of what's going on. *

Alvin: Anybody knows what the fuck?

Brittany: Nope.

Chuck Norris: Welcome.

Sephiroth: WHAT!? CHUCK NORRIS!? GIMME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!

Chuck Norris: ... * Roundhouse kicks Sephiroth into another dimension. *

Lucas: Wow...

Alvin: Thanks Chuck. * He leaves. * Okay, what was that about?

Lucas: He was an asshole from Final Fantasy.

Simon: I wonder where Dave went...

Lucas: Don't forget about Toby.

_While we are talking about Toby..._

Toby: Crap... * Stands up. * Where I am? What happened? Whatever... I got to find the others.

Jeff the Killer: You aren't going anywhere.

SCP-173: * Stares. *

The Rake: Yup.

Toby: WTF!? Creepypastas came to life!? THIS IS... THE BEST DAY IN MY LIFE!

Jeff the Killer: * O-O * Guys... RUN! * Too late, Toby already killed him. *

Toby: Come here you two!

SCP-173: * Teleports away. *

The Rake: * Tries to run, but... well... dies. *

Toby: Where is the Sculpture?

_Other side of the universe..._

SCP-173: * Hiding in the shadows, afraid to blink. *

_Two minutes later..._

SCP-173: * Blinks and sees a figure in the distance. *

_Minute later..._

SCP-173: * Blinks once more, Toby is close to it. *

_Three minutes later..._

SCP-173: * Blinks again, Toby is right in front of it. *

_Seven minutes later..._

SCP-173: * Blinks and... gets his neck snapped. *

Toby: * Roar of victory. * Mwahahahahahaha!


End file.
